


What goes around

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, OYL, War Games spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything old is new again, One Year Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What goes around

**Author's Note:**

> There was one good thing about Willingham's run on Robin, apart from the fact that it eventually ended.

Robin watches the caped figure swing and clamber through Gotham for three hours and finally lands behind it. "What's with the purple?"

Spoiler poses and says in a light tenor, "Actually, it's eggplant."

"True."

"What's up, Robin?"

"Long night. And you are --?"

"Come on. Don't you know your old pal Spoiler?"

Robin says dryly, "She had breasts."

Spoiler gets close enough to whisper, "What, you needed me to do this in drag, Timbo?"

Tim pins the aubergine-clad figure and peels the cowl off, letting blond hair fly free. "How the hell did you figure this out?"

Bernard shrugs. "Paying close attention."


End file.
